


Pillow Talk

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [10]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil comes home and finds Greg in bed. What's going on in the mind of the youngest CSI? I don't own anything CSI related. **SPOILERS** Season 7 Post Morteum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

When Gil got home after what seemed like a double shift he was surprised to see that only Greg's car with in their garage until he recalled Nick had court that morning. With a sigh he parked and made his way into the house. That they had a serial killer in Vegas was disturbing but to know that he was more or less stalking his victims for months to build those models was terrifying. Grissom knew that the only way they'd catch the man was when he killed again.

Leaving his kit in the hall closet, Gil toed off his shoes and made his way to the second floor master bedroom. He wasn't at all surprised to find him younger lover, Greg on their bed. "Greg," Gil said softly, "I thought I told you to get out of that suit."

"I'm not in the mood," Greg muttered.

"I wasn't talking about sex," Gil replied. He moved into the room and sat down on the foot of the bed; taking Greg's left foot into his lap. "I just know how much you hate wearing them and thought you'd be able to relax more if you didn't have it on. Come on, let's get you changed."

"I failed, Gil," Greg said. "I forgot to mention the dinner and the judge brought it up. He made me sound like a drunk."

Gil frowned. "Why did the judge mention it?" he asked. "The defense attorney should have had that information." He untied Greg's left shoe and slipped it off gently before reaching for the right foot. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in court. I was hoping for a slow night and we got another miniature model crime scene."

"That means it's a serial," Greg said, interested. "Is there any reason I can't help out on it?"

"Come here," Gil said, pulling the younger man to his feet. "Only that Sara probably won't like it but I can deal with her. But are you telling me everything?"

"I'd rather wait until Nicky gets home," Greg replied, letting the shirt slide off his arms. 

"Nicky's in court today; I'm not sure when he'll be here."

Greg climbed back into the bed and pulled the dark blue and green comforter up to his chin. "No he's not," he said. "It got a continuance so he said he'd grab us some food and be here in an hour and that was at least 45 minutes ago."

Gil finished stripping off his own clothes and joined his young lover in their bed. The morning sun gleamed off their matching gold necklaces, the closest they could get to rings. "Greg, no matter what happens out there, I'm so proud of you," Gil said, pulling Greg against him. "It takes a very special person to leave their comfort zone to help others."

"You did," Greg replied, relaxing into his older lover's arms. He always felt so safe when Gil held him, the eldest of their trio so calm; he was the center for them. "Didn't you ever figure out how much I idolized you when I was still a lab rat?"

"I might have had an idea," Gil said, smiling. 

"Hey, starting without me?" Nick asked from where he was leaning against the door jam, pizza box in hand. "I was hoping to be the middle today."

"Greg's not in the mood," Gil said seriously, not allowing the man in his arms to see the twinkle in his blue eyes. "And I don't blame him; it sounds like he had a rough day in court."

"It's not over," Greg sighed. He slowly filled his lovers in on the summons he'd received in the parking garage. "Maybe I should just go back to the lab."

"You know we'll support you no matter what you want to do," Nick said. He put the pizza on the special blanket Gil insisted on so the grease wouldn't stain their bedding and started to strip off his tight jeans and black shirt. "And hopefully the night won't be so crazy and we can actually come and support you in court this time."

"Really?" Greg asked.

Gil pulled the young man in for a kiss. "Really," he muttered against Greg's lips. "No matter what happens in this we'll face it together."

"Y'know, maybe I am feeling better," Greg said. "And pizza is good cold too."

Nick laughed and wormed his way in-between his lovers. "Yes, it is," he said. "But I'm good hot."


End file.
